Durmiendo con el enemigo
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Sesshoumaru & Kagome]] .:: LEMON ::. TOTALIZADO. No deseaba volver atrás, quería estar prisionera entre los brazos de un demonio, nada más que el amante perfecto. No deseaba la libertad, ya no más.
1. Chapter 1

_**Durmiendo con el enemigo.**_

Por: Maeda Ai.

.:: Prólogo. ::.

* * *

La tarde era hermosa, tanto o más que las anteriores.

La cuenta de las horas se le perdió en algún distraído rincón de su memoria; poco importaba, después de todo, más de un par de semanas habían pasado desde que llegó ahí, así que... las horas ya poco importaban.

**Ahhh, y aun así el tiempo se me escapa volando.**

Suspirando con resignación, la joven humana comprendió que su estancia en esa habitación no era tan aburrida.

Se sentía más tranquila en comparación al día en que llegó...

¿Cómo olvidar ese día?.

Jamás podría hacerlo, todo su mundo se vino abajo justo en el instante en que al "cerebro de nuez" del Hanyou se le ocurrió buscar insistentemente a Kykio, llevarla a la aldea y por si fuera poco, decir que ellos siempre estarían juntos, aun cuando la sacerdotisa ya estuviera muerta, para él... eso era lo que menos importaba.

**InuYasha... eres un tonto.**

Su voz sonó resignada por completo.

Al principio lloraba amargamente al saberse derrotada en el amor, derrotada por ella misma. Bueno, después de todo, ella fue Kykio, o algo así; por lo menos compartieron almas.

Sin embargo eran tan distintas, quizás por eso le dolió tanto que le quitaran a InuYasha.

**La tonta soy yo... ¿hasta cuándo dejaré de pensar en ello?.**

Miró embelesada el cielo, admirando como la oscuridad comenzaba a devorar todo cuanto encontraba en el cielo: nubes y ese hermoso y tenue color azul que apenas y se podía percibir.

Era cierto, tenía otras cosas mucho más importantes en que pensar, después de todo, ahora era prisionera ¿no?.

No había superado un problema cuando inmediatamente se tropezó con otro; en su intento por escapar del dolor, salió corriendo sin rumbo, el destino era lo último que cruzaba su mente, sólo quería alejarse.

Ni siquiera tenía idea de cuánto había corrido, por cuánto tiempo o dónde estaba, sólo se sabía pérdida.

Pero el dolor no se iba, dejando escapar delgadas lagrimas de sus hermosos ojos; se dejó caer sobre el abundante césped, cansada, dolida...

**Con que... la mujer de InuYasha está aquí.**

Recordó las precisas palabras del yokai que ahora la tenía "encerrada" en su castillo, ese hombre, ese demonio, ese monstruo... Sesshoumaru.

Si, todo ese tiempo había estado en el castillo de Sesshoumaru.

No tenía claras ideas del porque no le había hecho daño alguno, de hecho, ni siquiera aparentaba ser una prisionera; no estaba encerrada, podía salir cuando quisiese, más por miedo solo lo hacía en contadas ocasiones.

Le ofrecieron nuevas ropas, más adecuadas para la época en la que se encontraba. Hermosos y entallados kimonos de variados colores y formas.

La manera en que los sirvientes del castillo la trataban le incomodaba, tanta amabilidad, casi miedo. La trataban como si fuese alguien importante, cosa que la hizo sospechar un sin fin de razones para ello, pero nada que le pareciese lógico.

Llegó a tener la sensación de que Sesshoumaru la observaba desde algún lugar que ella desconocía, sentía su pesada y fría mirada sobre ella, aunque creyó que solo era su imaginación, su miedo.

**No puede ser, estoy imaginando cosas que no son.**

Apenas trató de convencerse a si misma con sus palabras, suspiró resignada a permanecer por tiempo indefinido en ese lugar, lugar del que desconocía cualquier posible ubicación.

Solo sabía que estaba con el enemigo, nada más. Eso si, un enemigo bastante amable, aunque desconociera las razones de ello.

Se acababa de cambiar de ropas, dispuesta a ir a la cama y dormir, no sin antes cepillar tranquilamente su hermoso y suave cabello negro.

Un par de golpes sobre la puerta de la habitación que ocupaba, la sacaron inesperadamente de sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

Pensando que podía tratarse de Rin o alguno de los sirvientes del castillo, se dirigió tranquilamente a abrir la puerta, más al hacerlo, el miedo y la sorpresa la paralizaron.

**¡¡S- Se, Sesshoumaru!!...** El nombre de su visitante escapó de sus temblorosos labios. **Ah, y-yo no te esperaba.**

En todo el tiempo que ahí llevaba, lo pudo ver solo una ocasión. Pero ahora él estaba ahí, él la buscaba, la razón de su presencia la asustaba, más trataba de no pensar en ello.

Al escucharla, el yokai frunció el ceño con clara ira en el rostro.

Kagome no pudo más que intentar ocultar su miedo; esa mirada tan fría era atemorizante y, muy a su pesar, también lo hacía verse aun más atractivo.

**Mujer.**

Refiriéndose a ella con esa simple y seca palabra, el joven de plateados cabellos la sujetó fuertemente por los hombros, asustándola todavía más. Estaba tan cerca; si aplicaba un poco más de fuerza la destrozaría sin duda.

Quiso cerrar los ojos para no enfrentar la forma despiadada con que él la miraba, pero por alguna razón no podía, esos hermosos ojos plateados la hipnotizaron completamente, aun con el miedo que le infundían.

Confundida, esperó lo que vendría por parte del yokai, fuere lo que fuere, tenía el ligero presentimiento de que afectaría su vida... de alguna forma.

_Sin finalizar._

* * *

Por fin, otro fic de InuYasha y, mejor aun, de Sesshoumaru y Kagome.

El siguiente capitulo es el importante, el que tiene lemon, más también es el que concluye la historia. Y es que últimamente no tengo deseos de escribir fictions largos.

Ahora ¿por qué esta pareja?. Bueno, él es tan apuesto y necesitaba una pareja y quien mejor que Kagome.

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI **y es material de "Fallen Angel".

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 27 de Mayo de 2007.**

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo...

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions a ninguna persona.

—— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——


	2. Chapter 2

**Durmiendo con el enemigo.**

Por: _Maeda Ai._

.:: Capitulo 1. ::.

* * *

**¿Esperabas a alguien más?... **Los ojos del yokai ardían por la cólera. **¿Acaso algún otro ya había venido aquí antes?... lo mataría si así fuere.**

Sesshoumaru gruñó levemente, sujetando a Kagome por el brazo y empujándola dentro de la habitación, azotando la puerta con su cola esponjada.

**¿Quién es él?, dímelo...** Los misteriosos ojos del demonio brillaban intensamente. **Es el lobo acaso?.**

La chica parpadeó unas cuantas veces.

¿Sería posible que Sesshoumaru estuviese celoso?.

_""No, imposible... molesto quizás.""_

Pensaba ella, después de todo, este hombre despreciaba a los humanos, y por tanto a ella.

El yokai oprimió con fuerza el brazo de Kagome, quien gimió levemente, tanto por el dolor cómo por el susto que se estaba llevando con este sujeto.

Más el ver la mueca de dolor en el bello rostro de la joven, lo hizo recuperar el autocontrol, tranquilizándose levemente. Al sentirse segura, Higurashi no pudo evitar el pensar en lo diferente que Sesshoumaru era de su medio hermano.

¿Qué le había pasado?. Nunca había perdido el control, por... ¡ celos !.

Desde que Rin apareció en su vida, se había vuelto, sin darse cuenta, un poco más tranquilo y ese era un proceso que Kagome iba a culminar... igual, sin que él pudiese siquiera imaginarlo, porque esto apenas había comenzado. Cómo prueba de ello estaba la curiosidad que esa mujer había despertado en él.

¿Pero qué diablos era lo que le interesaba de ella?, solo era una hembra humana, no más que carne suave y huesos frágiles. Pero no era su cuerpo débil, sino las sensaciones que la chica provocaba en el yokai.

Más calmado, pudo notar cómo la mujer temblaba ligera, pero nerviosamente; le tenía miedo.

Y no supo realmente que fue lo que lo impulsó; para cuando se dio cuenta, se encontraba rodeando la frágil figura femenina, su rostro hundido entre el cuello y el hombro de la joven, aspirando el agradable aroma que desprendian sus cabellos.

No le importó. . .

Era agradable, lo disfrutaba, quería estar así por largo rato, tenerla para él, solo para él. ¿Por qué no?, él era un hombre después de todo y tenía sus necesidades.

A Kagome, por su parte, por un momento se le detuvo el corazón por el miedo. Estaba entre los brazos de este demonio, podría destrozarla si la apretaba con tan solo un poco más de fuerza.

Más su corazón poco tardó en latir acelerado después de lo que vino. . .

Estaba aturdida, solo pudo ver su apuesto rostro por unos instantes, luego, los labios del yokai habían tomado los suyos en un beso.

_""Él e-esta besándome. . . ""_

Pensaba la chica, aturdida, incrédula.

¿Qué estaba pasando?. ¿Era esto un universo alterno?, él no era el verdadero Sesshoumaru. Fuese lo que fuese, poco importó, pues el contacto le resultó tan placentero a Higurashi, que al poco rato se encontró, sin siquiera pensarlo, correspondiendo aquel extraño y sorpresivo beso, permitiendo que el muchacho introduciera su lengua dentro de su boca; sus lenguas jugaban.

En ese momento, la temperatura en la habitación se tornó alta, siendo superada tan solo por el silencio, silencio que fue roto por un débil susurro de parte de Kagome.

**Rin**. Alcanzó a decir entre besos. **Esperaba a Rin**.

Sesshoumaru sonrió, rompiendo completamente el beso, mirando complacido las rojas mejillas de la chica, quien lo miraba embelesada.

La abrazó violentamente. . . así que todo se trataba de una niña; por una niña, se comportó como un imbecil, dejando la razón.

**A veces viene a que le cuente historias y termina por dormirse entre mis brazos.**

El yokai clavó la mirada en los profundos y oscuros ojos de la joven humana, quien sonrojada y temerosa, giró el rostro a un costado.

**No esta noche**. Dijo el demonio, posando su mano sobre la mejilla de Kagome, obligándola suavemente a mirarlo. **Pues tú y yo estaremos muy ocupados.**

Los ojos de la mujer se contrajeron.

Las palabras de Sesshoumaru tomaron sentido cuando sintió las manos de este, recorriendo los contornos de su cuerpo por encima de la ropa.

**Sesshoumaru... ¿qué, qué estas haciendo?, detente no, yo, aahhh. . . .**

El yokai tomó nuevamente los labios de la joven antes de que esta pudiese terminar.

Tomándola entre sus brazos, el apuesto demonio la recostó sobre la cama, posándose encima de la fina figura de la mujer, aprisionándola bajo su propio cuerpo.

Aun mantenían el beso, beso que Kagome correspondía ya sin resistencia, jadeando suave y dulcemente. Sus manos aun la recorrían a placer aun por encima de la prenda que vestía, más no era la tela lo que quería sentir en ese momento, así que deslizó las manos debajo de la fina bata, palpando la suave y tibia piel de la mujer.

Ninguna de las hembras que tuvo en la cama, poseía una piel tan delicada, que lo invitara a perderse en su suavidad y dulce aroma.

Las ropas de la joven finalmente se deslizaron de su cuerpo para caer en el piso; las de él las siguieron.

Sesshoumaru la tocaba de tal manera, que ella creía que terminaría por desmayarse.

Era tal la pasión con que la tocaba en partes que la joven jamás hubiese imaginado, ni siquiera ella se había atrevido a tocarse para darse placer a si misma y ahora, él. . . aahhh. . .

Toda su figura estaba expuesta ante el yokai, al natural, como debía ser. Más el demonio parecía prestar más atención a los senos de la mujer.

Kagome giró el rostro y apartó la mirada.

Los ojos del yokai centelleaban lujuria, sin esperar más, se inclinó para aprisionar el pequeño y duro pezón entre sus labios, primero lamiendo delicadamente y poco después, succionando con fervor.

Kagome gimió poco antes de separarse del demonio y cruzar los brazos sobre sus senos, cubriendo al menos un poco su desnudez.

**No te escondas de mi.**

El hombre prácticamente gruño cerca del oído de la chica, notablemente molesto al sentir nuevamente el rechazo.

Pero ella simplemente parecía no querer mirarlo, a pesar de que Sesshoumaru deslizó su mano hasta posarse encima del pecho izquierdo de la humana, apretando levemente, haciéndola sonrojar.

**No. . . onegai.**

**¿Qué?.**

**So, son pequeños.**

El yokai arqueó una ceja. Así que era solo eso.

**Tonterías.**

Susurró él, acariciando una de las mejillas de la joven.

Créanlo o no, Sesshoumaru tenía sus propias preocupaciones, matarla por no controlar su fuerza era una de ellas, o ser demasiado grande como para que la humana pudiese soportarlo.

No dijo más, en cambio le rodeó la cintura y la acercó a él, pegando su pequeño cuerpo al suyo. Kagome por fin alzó el rostro, clavando la mirada en los místicos ojos del yokai.

Sorprendida. ¿Cómo más podría estar al sentir algo duro y grande frotarse contra su vulva?. No tuvo tiempo para decir palabra alguna.

Sesshoumaru la tomó por la cintura y la sentó sobre sus caderas, delineando las suaves curvas que formaban aquella delicada figura.

**Eres perfecto.**

Susurró la joven al sentir el miembro caliente frotando contra los pliegues externos de su vagina.

La chica se estiró, buscando un nuevo beso mientras comenzaba a ondular las caderas, buscando aquella espina que se clavaría en su flor.

Kagome se le estaba ofreciendo y él no esperó más, la tomó por las caderas; su pene apuntando directo a su vagina.

Sus cuerpos se sacudieron de placer por aquel primer contacto directo. Pero Sesshoumaru notó que la blanca piel de su amante se había estropeado en un lugar. . . una pequeña cicatriz en su cadera.

Sorprendido, el yokai la miró interrogante.

**La perla de shikon.** Le dijo ella con voz suave, casi en un murmullo. Él la miró confundido, así que ella no tuvo más remedio que explicarle. **E- estaba. . . dentro de mi cuerpo.**

Kagome desvió la mirada, recordando aquel momento en que conoció a InuYasha, la primera vez que vino al Sengoku.

Pero el demonio no podía apartar la mirada de aquella cicatriz, preguntándose ¿cómo es que la joya fue extraida?.

**¿Fue InuYasha?.**

**¡No!.**

La mujer se sobresaltó, advirtiendo la mirada asesina de su acompañante.

Sesshoumaru quería matar a su hermano, Kagome podía leerlo en sus ojos.

**Él. . . él destruyó al yokai que lo hizo, solo eso.**

**Entonces, cómo es que?...**

La joven sacudió la cabeza; no estaba de humor para hablar de eso.

En cambió, buscó los labios del hombre, incitándolo a olvidar todo eso y volver a concentrarse en el erotismo del momento.

Ella estaba lista para él, pero había un pensamiento que distraía al yokai.

Había tenido sexo con cuantas mujeres pudo, sin embargo, esta era la primera vez que estaba con una humana y era tan. . . extraño, pero maravilloso a la vez.

Las hembras de yokai se dejaban llevar por la lujuria y el acto era salvaje, con Kagome era diferente, ella era suave, delicada, tímida, increíblemente para Sesshoumaru, esto no le disgustaba cómo se suponía sería lógico, sino que le gustaba, hasta lo incitaba.

Ella era como su perfecta contraparte.

La pegó más a su cuerpo, clavándose suavemente en ella; apenas la sintió, supo que era demasiado estrecha para él.

Sesshoumaru le besó los hombros, controlando su impaciencia, su deseo. Podría penetrarla con fuerza, pero muerta no le serviría de nada.

Siguió besándola, penetrándola poco a poco, lento, esperando a que la humana se acostumbrase a tenerlo dentro suyo, que su pequeño cuerpo se amoldase a su tamaño, más grande de lo normal. Por supuesto, él era un yokai.

Hasta ahora todo iba bien, Kagome se quejaba débilmente, aun cuando sus músculos internos apretaban el miembro del demonio, dificultando la penetración.

**Aahhh!!. . . mmm. . .**

La joven gritó, aferrándose al hombre que acababa de clavar su pene con fuerza, de una sola vez hasta el fondo. Robándose su virginidad y causándole un dolor intenso.

El joven de plateados cabellos la sujetó de las caderas, sacando casi completamente su pene tan solo para clavarse nuevamente en ella.

Lagrimas resbalaron por el bello rostro de la mujer, lagrimas que mojaron el cuello y el hombro de su amante, quien no se detenía, seguía deslizándose dentro suyo, aliviando su dolor con placer.

Esa sensación de gozo que la hacia estremecer, temblar verdaderamente entre los brazos de aquel hombre joven y fuerte, que la estaba amando tan cabalmente.

Ese mecer casi salvaje de sus caderas que la estaba haciendo enloquecer, ese roce tan intimo, un empuje cada vez más profundo, cada vez más delicioso.

Si, eso era, delicioso. . . un verdadero deleite sentir como los pliegues de la mujer se expandían para aceptarlo y confortarlo con su húmeda calidez.

Kagome respiraba agitada, su corazón latía cómo si fuese a colapsar, había perdido las fuerzas y solo era capaz de sentir como ese demonio la poseía de forma salvaje y sin embrago. . . era hermoso.

Sus ojos desbordaban lujuria, su rostro apuesto reflejaba el gozo que compartía con ella; sus fuertes brazos la apresionaban contra su torax musculoso. . .

_""Perfecto.""_

Pensó la humana, abandonándose al placer.

El constante y lascivo roce entre sus sexos tuvo su premio; Sesshoumaru se enterraba en ella con más fuerza, haciendola jadear. Kagome arqueó la espalda mientras deliciosas pulsaciones nacieron en su vagina; el extasis la envolvió con fuerza y vigor.

Se estremeció gritando el nombre del yokai, apretando su duro miembro, obligándolo a regar su esencia y su semilla en su interior, la chica se regocijó al sentir el fuego dentro de ella, quemándola de forma exquisita.

Sesshoumaru colapsó sobre el frágil cuerpo de la mujer, siendo recibido por sus cálidos brazos y sus suaves manos que no dejaban de acariciarlo.

Más el yokai se mantenía aun dentro de ella, su virilidad sin perder fuerza y dureza. . . quería más. Así que instantes después, el demonio comenzó a empujar las caderas nuevamente, clavándose e invadiendo una vez más en aquel pequeño cuerpo que tanto placer le había regalado.

_""¿Otra vez, tan pronto?.""_

Se preguntaba la joven, incrédula al sentir el vigor de su amante.

Ella sonrió, estaba feliz, temía tanto no haber sido del agrado del yokai, decepcionarlo en la intimidad, se moriría de tristeza después de lo mucho que disfrutó a su lado.

Pero no, el demonio no estaba decepcionado, al contrario, quería más, mucho más. Esa frágil figura de mujer humana que lo envolvió en el éxtasis total. Suave, delicada, quería sentir a su amante humana una vez más y otra vez y otra. . .

No obstante, Kagome curveó la cejas con tristeza.

Si llegaba a quedar embarazada. . .

_""Sesshoumaru odia a los hanyous, y nuestros hijos no podrían ser más eso. . . si é no los ama por ser medios humanos, yo. . .""_

Pensando la joven, ocultando su temor, no tenía caso hablar de eso ahora, quizá más adelante, cuando tuviese que enfrentar ese problema.

Por ahora, solo por ahora. . . quería disfrutar de este hombre tan perfecto.

Volvieron a entregarse por completo hasta alcanzar el clímax y caer agotados, pero satisfechos.

Esa fue la noche más hermosa para Kagome, no solo desde que el yokai la secuestrase, sino de toda su vida.

Se quedó dormida, decidiendo que quería más noches cómo esta.

Sesshoumaru por su parte, fue envuelto por un sueño tranquilo y relajador, como nunca en su larga vida.

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

El sol del medio día cobijaba los cuerpos de dos amantes cuyos cuerpos yacían entrelazados.

Kagome suspiró entre sueños mientras Sesshoumaru la contemplaba en silencio. No lo había notado antes, pero ella era muy hermosa, frágil, tenía la extraña sensación de que debía protegerla.

El yokai la acarició con delicadeza, mientras se acomodaba de tras de la joven, tomando su lugar entre sus piernas.

Rozó la punta de su pene en la entrada de la vagina de la humana, clavando tan solo la punta, despertando a la mujer.

Él la deseó desde el instante en que despertó; su pasión y su excitación a niveles ya insoportables. Ella despertó mientras era penetrada dulcemente, lentamente y con suavidad, entonces Kagome se arrodilló sobre la cama, recibiendo a su hombre.

Él le besó la espalda, sus garras deslizándose por la longitud de aquella linda figura, rodeando su pequeña cintura o deleitándose con sus suaves senos.

Cubriendo su cuerpo con el propio, Sesshoumaru empujó hondo, penetrándola desde atrás. Ella lo aceptó completamente mientras arqueaba la espalda, fue una maravillosa plenitud que ambos compartieron en un gemido.

Kagome se retorció bajo el cuerpo de aquel adonis, su hombre, su dueño.

Felizmente fue envuelta por el placer de las contracciones en su vagina, impulsadas por el bienvenido orgasmo, luego escuchó un profundo gemido por parte de su amante, quien poco tardó en llenarla con su semen.

Sus respiraciones agitadas y sus corazones desbocados.

Sesshoumaru supo en ese momento que no quería a ninguna otra mujer a su lado, ni siquiera a una yokai, mientras tanto, Kagome. . . ella no deseaba regresar con InuYasha, no si su felicidad se quedaba con el enemigo.

Quería ser la dichosa prisionera de un sanguinario demonio que en la intimidad podía llegar a ser el amante perfecto, dedicado e insaciable.

Era feliz a su lado, no deseaba la libertad, ya no más. . .

**Finalizado.**

* * *

ALELUYA.

Me tardé AÑOS en terminar esta historia; recuerdo que leí algún fic en inglés y me dije: vaya, quiero escribir algo similar, pero ya ni recuerdo cómo se llamaba aquel fic, ni hablar.

Me gusta cómo quedó esta historia, pero siento que debió ser un poco más fuertecillo.

Gracias por leer. . .  
**NaoKa, Crystal90, Daria, Priss, Alba, Carolina, Seishime y LADYMARY-AND-SESSHY.**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI** y es de "Fallen Angel".

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 27 de Mayo de 2007.**

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo...

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions a ninguna persona.

—— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——


End file.
